


Walkin’ in time (your final moments)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: “Is this on?”Soft shuffling. There’s a sound of a metal chain link bracelet clinking on the table and a chair scraping along the floor. Someone makes a soft noise of affirmation. All whole the screen remains black, nothing but soft, yellow and vintage font subtitles transcribe what’s being said.“Yeah,” a voice replies, deep and rumbling, “I’m ready whenever you are.”“Hey… Kevin. How are you feeling?” the voice whispers.-Alternatively, Jacob tries to make a month last forever
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Walkin’ in time (your final moments)

**Author's Note:**

> Walkin’ in time - The Boyz

“Is this on?”

Soft shuffling. There’s a sound of a metal chain link bracelet clinking on the table and a chair scraping along the floor. Someone makes a soft noise of affirmation. All while the screen remains black, nothing but soft, yellow and vintage font subtitles transcribe what’s being said.

“Yeah,” a voice replies, deep and rumbling, “I’m ready whenever you are.”

The chair scrapes again, the chain-link bracelet clinking against the table once more like a soft sigh echoes throughout the recording.

“Hey… Kevin. How are you feeling?” The first voice starts, a soft edge to his tone. As if holding back something, in a way. The bracelet clinks again as the dark screen slowly fades to gray.

“I guess you can’t really answer that, since this is a video and all…” the voice trails off, earning a scoff from the deep voice.

It’s a candid shot of some asphalt on the streets, a strand of black patching up a crack along the street. The camera shakes, focusing in and out as settings are adjusted, slowly lifting to reveal a narrow backstreet. Wooden shops and stalls line the sides, with colourful umbrellas and green plants hanging from the roof outcroppings and along the windows. A boy is holding a camera in the middle of the street, angled up at one of the lime green umbrellas. He’s smiling, soft red hair swaying gently in the wind as he looks over to the camera. He flinches for a moment, noticing the camera as he opens his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out.

“You’ve probably been wondering why I’ve been filming you so much for the past month,” the voice continues, a semblance of stability to it as wistfulness takes over.

The camera shifts slightly as if the filmer is laughing. The boy rolls his eyes at it, returning to his photography before sneaking a peek again. There’s a grin on his face as a stray flower petal settles gently on his hair. It’s a cherry blossom, for frailty and preciousness in the little moments. The camera zooms in on the flower petal.

“Do you remember what Younghoon told you once? About how cherry blossoms are like friends who you’ll only ever meet once but can change your life? Like a passing beauty. Don’t worry, I think he’s the cheesy one in the group too,” the voice jokes, a soft, sad chuckle to punctuate his words. There’s a soft clink as the chain-link bracelet hits the table again.

The camera blurs and shifts to a different scene, this one with a blue hue cast over everything instead. There’s a small, bright light from a phone screen that lights up the face of the same boy from before, illuminating his features. His eyebrows are practically knitted together, tongue sticking out at the corner of his mouth as his fingers furiously scroll through something. His hair is a darker shade of red now, almost purple as his glasses rest on the tip of his nose. A hand reaches out from behind the camera, pushing it up as the boy blinks, looking up to stare directly at the camera. He mouths something again, but it’s still silent.

“Remember that time we went to the aquarium, and you didn't believe whales died because they got too tired of trying to stay afloat? You were arguing with the zookeepers to give it a friend and everything,” the voice says, a happier tone to his voice. His soft smile is evident in his words, followed by a soft, meaningless hum.

The camera shifts a bit as if the filmer is laughing again. The boy covers the camera with his palm as he surges forwards, pushing the lens down into a candid shot of the floor, a blue tint from the aquarium water tank. A fish peeks out from the corner of the frame, staring at the camera as it’s held up again, this time focused on a different boy. He has blond hair, a large coat that drowns his frame and a chain-link bracelet, the word ‘Kevin’s’ written in neat cursive hanging from it. His hands reach out, fighting for the camera as the shot blurs and zooms into an extreme closeup of someone’s nostril, before settling on the first boy again. His hand is raised to cover his face, a chain-link bracelet around his wrist reading ‘Jacob’s’ glinting in the light. The filmer reaches out to lower the boy’s hands down, grabbing one last shot of his face as the scene changes.

“Sometimes, I wish we were whales instead. I know I’d never let you drown, and we could watch sunsets and sunrises forever,” the voice almost whispers, sounding heartbroken as he sighs.

The scene settles on a deep navy and purple sky, bright stars still dotting the horizon as an orange blob rises over a blue sea. A seagull flies past, making the boy from before flinching as he eyes it warily. His hair is partially covered by his hood, a picture of a seagull on his hoodie painting a perfect set for irony. The camera shakes from giggling, albeit less so than before. The boy stares at the camera and rolls his eyes, a soft smile growing on his features as he beckons the filmer over. The camera is set on a stone half-wall, filming the wind sway large, green trees and the boy holding the same camera from the first scene. His bracelet glints in the light of the rising sun, an orange tint to his face as he looks at someone off-camera. He smiles, walking over and leaning in for something before the scene changes again.

“You always liked sunrises more than sunsets. A new beginning, right? I can’t say I share the sentiment, but then again, I always liked the moon more,” the voice says gently, chuckling as if he’s laughing at his own joke. The deep voice murmurs something unintelligible, sighing as soft laughter tinkles in the background.

The scene shifts to harsh, artificial light this time, something akin to hospital lights as light blue and white swarms the screen. The camera is shaking too fast for anything to focus, only finally coming to a stop as it films through a glossy window. There’s a body on a bed, flanked by a couple of doctors and surgeons. In the reflection, the filmer is shaking and crying, wet tears rolling down his cheeks as the scene goes black again.

“But every sunrise is followed by a sunset, huh. Like how every whale is hunted someday, or how cherry blossoms wilt. I tried to make our time a little longer through filming it, thinking I could show you and you’d just get better thinking of the better times,” the voice shakes, near tears as his tone takes a sadder turn. The room is quiet now, with no soft shuffling except for the sound of a tissue being pulled out of the box. The voice whispers a soft ‘thanks’ as the scene shifts again, this time to a still image of two boys in a cafe, whipping cream in their noses and the happiest smiles ever on their faces. It blurs a little, shifting to another image of the same two boys lying on the grass with a blissed-out look on their face, flower petals on their faces and chest. The gallery continues, the two boys’ smiles growing a little softer yet never less happy as time went by.

“I wanted to propose that night. Before you got the news about your last month. You found the ring anyway, a few hours from the last heart attack of your life. The last moments of your life, too. I tried to make the month a little longer, but it didn't work, did it,” the voice continues, so close to breaking as it trembles. There’s a short sniffle as something drops softly in the background. The chain-link bracelet clinks against the table again, sliding and the voice turns. Someone drops in, whispering something softly. Soft shuffling echoes, and it’s quiet for a few seconds before the screen turned black again.

“You said you wanted to see the sunrise again, as the last conscious words you could say. I wanted me to finally slide that ring onto your finger. It was selfish to you but you know I’d do anything for you,” the voice finally breaks, trembling and rough as he sucks in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry I could only do the latter. Sunwoo said filming this might help me send a message to you and take it off me but honestly, you can’t even see it. They told me you signed everything you legally owned to me, and Eric found your camera in one of the boxes,” the voice continues. The screen starts to flash with pictures again, but this time with a different boy. There’s a photo of a lime-green umbrella, followed by a blond boy grinning at the camera as he holds it. There’s a photo of a blue and yellow fish, followed by the same blind boy staring at the blue-tinted fish tanks. There’s a photo of the vivid sunrise, before the very same blond boy takes the shot again, arms wide open as he feels the breeze. The voice chokes. The scene turns to black.

“Hypocrite,” the voice whispers. The black screen blurs, soft studio lights filtering in as the camera lens cover is removed to show a crying blond boy, eyes puffy and red as his tear-stained cheeks glimmer in the lights.

“I’ll never forget you, Kevin Moon,” Jacob whispers.

“We’ll walk through a different time together, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter if you want: @heonynchans


End file.
